


Is There a Problem, Officer?

by Amaryka



Series: Prompt fills and Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Enemies With Benefits, Except not quite, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith flirts with lance to watch his squirm, Keith is a villain, Lance is Shiro's partner and its real real hard to keep secrets from him when Keith is NOT discreet, M/M, Oops things got angsty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scif-fi racism that is in no way subtle, Sexual Tension, Shiro is a police officer, Short Drabbles, They sure are TRYING to be enemies, a Hot Mess, futuristic AU, some memes here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryka/pseuds/Amaryka
Summary: "Okay, so is there a reason you're on a first name basis with our vandal tonight?"  Lance asked Shiro with a cocked brow, tapping a crowd control bat gently against his thigh."Lance please..."  Shiro pinched the Bridge of his nose."I think I have terms."  Keith interupted, spinning a small slick device in his palm; clearly of alien origin.  He stuck his tongue out from between his blunt teeth and eyed Shiro meaningfully."WHY ARE YOU ON FLIRTING BASIS WITH ONE OF THE GALRA????"~Or: a collection of drabbles written for my Duality AU with a song to accompany each.





	1. Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I will often do flash fiction together to come up with new ideas. We have a time limit, a flexible prompt, and a song to get inspired by. Each chapter is one of those prompts.
> 
> This AU is a futuristic setting where an alien race has been assimilated into earth culture. They are trying to be equals (or so they claim) and live in peace but there are obvious class differences and there is a special police unit specifically trained to handle Galra deviants. Shiro is one of those officers, and if Keith (a Galra hybrid from the slums) didn't like causing trouble enough already, Shiro's attention is certainly extra motivation.

[~Migraine~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67Cv0dMmi_8)

 

 

"Seriously, Keith?"  Shiro sighed, massaging his temples.  "You know one of these days you're gonna cause a scene and somebody who will actually hurt you is gonna show up instead of me."

"Please, Takashi, I'm not careless,"  Keith grinned.  Smoke billowed from his parted lips as he leaned against his handwork on the cement support pillars.  He obviously wasn't concerned about being reported to the Galra And Peoples Peaceful Cohabitation Agency over graffiti.  It was the least of his crimes.

"Okay, so is there a reason you're on a first name basis with our Vandal tonight?"  Lance asked Shiro with a cocked brow, tapping a crowd control bat gently against his thigh.  

The pair of officers looked intimidating enough side my side, but there was some distance between them on the rocky shore beneath the busy streets that loomed overhead.  Keith might have still been worried had one of them not been wrapped around his finger.  He grinned.

" _You_ seem to be getting careless Shiro,"  Keith cooed, cocking his chin toward the thinner officer.  "Do I need to chloroform the bastard?"

"Keith, please."

"Fuck you,"  Lance interjected with a scowl.  

Keith blew him a kiss.   "Maybe next time, sweet pea."

Shiro had to keep himself from audibly growling.  "Keith-"

"Officer Shirogane," Keith replied in a tone that felt like silk draped over Shiro's skin.

"Whatever elaborate game are you trying to play tonight; I'm not going to do this in front of him, okay?"  Shiro adjusted his footing, trying to appear less fallible than he felt.

Keith snickered, fangs glinting in the dim light.  "Fine fine.  I was going to send you on a hunt for the explosives I've planted on the bridge, but I think this is a bit more fun~"  he cooed.

"What the FUCK?"  Lance looked at Shiro with wide eyes.  "Okay why are you on first a name basis with an actual supervillain?"

"Lance please..."  Shiro pinched the Bridge of his nose.  Lance could stand to be more subtle, but Shiro wasn't expecting somebody so green to put up a facade Keith wouldn't see through.  He'd been on the task force for at least 4 years himself and could barely manage it.

"I think I have terms."  Keith spun a small slick device in his palm, it was clearly of alien origin.  He stuck a pink tongue out from between his blunt teeth and eyed Shiro meaningfully.

"WHY ARE YOU ON FLIRTING BASIS WITH ONE OF THE GALRA????"

_ "LANCE" _

"Why aren't _you?"_   Keith countered, mischief twinkling in his yellow eyes.  Shiro could have sworn Lance blushed.

"Okay, Keith...What's the game tonight?" Shiro scowled.  Or at least he _tried_ really hard to scowl instead of grinning at the thrill in his veins.

"What the FUCK," Lance whispered this time.

"Hmmm....well this is the detonator," Keith stated the obvious, twirling the thin device between his fingers so it caught the light.  "And since you cared enough to bring a friend...I'll give you a bit of an advantage."

Shiro nudged Lance. "Listen carefully," he muttered, "everything he says is a clue."

Lance gulped and nodded rapidly.

"The explosives are rigged to go off in an hour unless they are disabled.  If I should decide to set them off sooner...well."  He spun the thing again, almost carelessly in the way it made Shiro's heart lurch.  "One of you will have to try to disable those things, and the other one is going to have to keep me from getting bored~"  His clawed fingertip brushed gently over the detonator's button,  A meaningful smirk on his lips.  Shiro's eyes caught on them for a moment, the color of lavender and soft enough that he could recall a certain pout whenever he-

"What the FUCK!"

"Aw, not having fun?"  Keith chuckled, hoisting himself on top of a long abandoned car that was tucked snugly beside the support beams.   "Sorry, Baby.  looks like I'll have to keep you away form the action tonight.  That _partner_ of yours makes me want to press this button even _more_."

Shiro took a deep calming breath.  "Lance.  Find the detonators.  Call me when you do and I'll guide you through disabling them."

Lance gulped.  "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

Shiro flinched.  He didn't know what he was doing.  Not really.

But that was part of the thrill.

"Better hurry, officer McClain."  Keith wiggled his elegant fingers at Lance in dismissal.  "You've got an hour, and I'm good at hiding things."  His gaze turned onto Shiro.  "Besides, Officer Shrogane and I have a chase scene to pretend we don't know the outcome of."


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rendezvous.

**[~Fire~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFinPLyy2ok) **

 

"Officer Shirogane,"  Keith said cooly.  "You made it."

Shiro's jaw clenched slightly as he looked across the room to windswept black hair and catlike ears perked in attention.  "Keith,"  He replied simply.

The ears twitched and yellow slotted eyes gazed toward him.  "You didn't bring backup."  He noted. "You trust me that much?"

Shiro shook his head.  "About as far as I can throw you."

Keith smirked.  "You can throw me pretty far, Officer.  Farther still if you didn't care whether or not it hurt."  He smirked as he leaned backward onto the king sized bed, back arching in a stretch.

Shiro twitched.  "So what poor bastard did you assassinate so you'd have a fancy apartment to meet me in?"  He eyed the expensive artwork on the walls and the elaborate headboard behind the Galra.  It's dark color and swirling shape framed Keith's lithe form perfectly, and to be frank it was completely unfair.

"Hmmm, nobody this time.  She's a movie star and out of the country for lengthy shoot in New Zealand.  I thought I'd take advantage of the view and the cable."  He pointed at the wall length window with his foot that overlooked the twinkling city below.  "Keep exceeding my expectations and maybe I'll invite you to my real place sometime."

Shiro smirked,  "You have one of those?"  He asked, taking a step forward.

"Ah-ah"  Keith waved a finger condescendingly like some goddamn Instagram makeup artist.  "Weapons on the ground before you come closer officer, you know the rules.

Shiro frowned.  "How do I know you're not armed to the teeth under that robe?"

Keith tipped his head.  "You'll just have to trust me.  You're good at that."  He gestured to a small pile in the corner.  "My gear is over there, but I do have a shielding device in case you get trigger happy before disarming.

Shiro sighed and dropped his heavily equipped belt, followed by the gun holsters under his arms and a knife from his boot.

" _ALL_ of them."  Keith eyed Shiro meaningfully and the officer had the audacity to chuckle.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Keith pulled himself upright, kneeling on the sheets with a mischievous glint in his eye.  "Smart boy.  What have I got then?"  he asked gleefully.

Shiro rolled his eyes.  "A dagger on your thigh and a detonator somewhere, just in case I had been stupid enough to bring backup and you were otherwise unarmed."

Keith smirked.  "I'm impressed.  Guess Where I put the detonator though."

Shiro eyed him wearily, stepping away form the discarded arsenal and toeing off his shoes so he could drop his trousers to reveal the rows of leather encased lock-picks and knives.  He removed the lock-picks first along with the harness, but kept a knife in hand until Keith could match him.  

Black boxer briefs if you're wondering.  

"Do I WANT to know where you stuck it?"  He asked, noting Keith wasn't wearing much, just a silk robe that came to his knees and an grey t-shirt that was far too large for him.  In fact Shiro was relativity certain he had bought it three weeks ago and only worn it once.

Keith make a coy face at him.  "Gross, Takashi.  It's under my sleeve not up my asshole."

"Oh, thank God."

"You _really_ think I'd-"

"You _REALLY_ don't want me to answer that."

Keith huffed.  "Fair enough.  Put em up, Officer."  He said, unsheathing the hidden dagger and holding forward his fist with the detonator.

Shiro held out the knife and they both stood, eyes not leaving each other as they placed the items on a nearby hutch and Keith handed over the detonator for Shiro to disable, which he did promptly, ignoring Keith's searching yellow gaze.

"Okay,"  he said when he was finished and placed the detonator on the hutch along with their weapons.  "I'm off duty."

Keith grinned, tongue held firmly between his front teeth as he yanked Shiro toward the bed.  "Good because it's time to relax."

"Do you mean that literally or in a _'we are about to have sex'_ kind of way?"

"Why not do both?  But be careful those Sheets are expensive."

Shiro smiled as he lay beside the fugitive, who was sticking his lavender legs in the air to enjoy the air conditioning.  "But they aren't even soft."

"Sometimes," Keith said, rolling over on top of the officer to trace his jawline with his clawtips.  "Things that are expensive...are worse."

"Like you?"

"Take it back,"  Keith huffed, and silenced Shiro with a firm kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I'm sorry for the memes but I'm not. Enjoy season 4 everybody!  
> Also I like comments a lot if you ah e time <3


	3. Still Want UUU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation.

 

**~[Till I'm black and blue inside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ky74KxM2S1U)~**

 

Drug busts gone wrong weren't necessarily unheard of.  You didn't always catch the bad guy, even when you were as experienced as Senior Officer Takashi Shirogane.  Sometimes the bad guy was a Galra and ended up luring you into her own territory, and then she had the upperhand and a less qualified officer may give up and go home before venturing into Galra territory.

The Galra district was hardly touched by humans, Shiro included in the large group that had never seen the place beyond pictures in historical textbooks.   _His_ job was to keep the Galra from terrorizing the outside world, keep them to their own district of the city.  It seemed simple in theory, but Galra didn’t seem content to keep to themselves; which was why the team Shiro was a part of existed to begin with.  

He had learned all about their systems in the police academy.   _“Separate but equal”_ they called it, and though the uncomfortable irony of the slogan wasn’t lost on him, he thought it must be true.  The Galra had their own area, their own funding, their own schools and law enforcement sponsored by the state.  Shiro was realizing now though, chasing a young Galra through the streets; that District wasn’t the right word for it at all.

_'Slums'_ came closer to describing the broken windows and malnourished bodies curled tightly together for warmth.  Upon closer inspection, they were socializing.  Everybody was out in the open at night, and chatting among themselves.  Galra historically had Nocturnal tendencies even back when they remained undiscovered and living as humans, but if the Slum was truly as crime ridden and dangerous as it looked, surely they wouldn't be out and about like this.

He paused for a moment at a fork in the road (though It could barely be called a road at all) to consider that it may not be dangerous, just sad.  Not chaotic, just neglected.

Shiro shook those thoughts quickly from his head when he caught a glimpse of the female Galra he had been pursuing.  Hurrying after her, he tried his best to ignore the glares of yellow eyes as he hurried past groups of Galra with muttered apologies.  

The streets were similar to alleyways: cramped, and marked by scratched labels or an attempt at neat graffiti on the stained walls instead of real street signs.  Although Shiro’s own mass was nothing to sneeze at, Galra were bigger.  It was nearly impossible to pass the huddled groups without bumping a leg or elbow, catching a hostile gaze as he made his way through the narrow passageways.  He didn't belong here, he was keenly aware of that, but seeing the state of the Galra district made him think twice on whether that was the real reason they had for looking at him that way.  

Had it always been this way, or had they torn the district apart themselves?  The latter would suit Shiro’s education better, but it didn’t sit right in his gut.  No, something about the cracks in foundations and old bedsheets used as curtains made him feel it had been this way for a long, long time.  The Galra had adapted; stringing clotheslines from window to broken window, not destroyed.

An elderly Galra coughed thickly as Shiro rounded the corner and found a high-walled dead end, The girl he was chasing swiftly hid behind another figure and Shiro froze.

Shiro had already felt uneasy, but now the ringing in his ears was nearly unbearable.

There was something entirely wrong about seeing Keith caught off guard.  _Keith_ was an incredibly quick and intelligent _criminal_ , not a wide eyed boy clutching the rope from a dirty well.  This wasn't right.  He was always confident, seductive, and dangerously beautiful, but this Keith was...different.

His usually over the top persona was replaced by simple clothes and a rag tucked into his pocket for easy access.  Bare lavender colored feet on the uneven cobblestones and toes curling in uncertainty.  Here among the other Galra, Keith didn’t look powerful and clever: he looked like a runt, nearly dwarfed by even the child hiding behind him.

"Go inside."  He muttered to the girl, who scurried off into a nearby window.  As she disappeared, Keith turned back to his work, pulling the rope taut.  "Is there a problem, Officer?"

Shiro watched the girl slam the window shut behind her, then his eyes snapped back to Keith.  "Keith, I-"

"Don't call me that.  You shouldn't be here.  Leave,"  Keith cut him off, heaving the bucket of water onto the edge of the well and untangling it from the soggy ropes.

"Why are you-"

"Congratulations-" Keith growled, dropping the wet rope with a little more force than necessary.  The abused fibers swung ominously from the wooden beam above the well.  "You found me.  So what, are you gonna arrest me or not?  The City's number one terrorist just fell into your lap, and not in the fun way."  Keith tugged the bucket closer to him.  With all this talk of arrest, he didn’t seem phased enough to delay his apparent duties.  “Not as fun to fuck your enemies and let them off easy when they haven’t prettied up for you, is it?  Had I known you were coming I would have broken into one of the inns, but it's not very sexy when infested by rats.”

"That’s not....Keith why are you-"

"I live here Shiro,"  Keith said, yellow eyes narrowing.  "ALL Galra live here, as I'm sure you're aware.  After all, it was Human law enforcement who contained us in camps and then relocated us to the slums.  Or did they not teach you _that_ in your sugar-coated-upper-class-human-curriculum?"  There was a hiss in his voice that made Shiro's heart skip a beat, but it wasn't the usual skip of anticipation or arousal Keith normally caused in him.  

While Shiro considered what to say; Keith mutter quietly, avoiding eye contact. "I wasn't ready for you to see me yet.  You finally got the best of me and it was on _accident_ how stupidly ironic is that?"

Shiro took a deep breath and stepped forward slowly "I didn't know-" He began, reaching out to touch Keith's arm.

“Don’t touch me!”  Keith punched him, the burn of it causing Shiro's jaw to hang open as he met yellow eyes once again.  "Now you fucking know.  Welcome to my world, Officer Shirogane,” Keith growled as he wound up again.

Shiro felt anger well up in him for a moment, grabbing Keith's wrist to keep him from landing another punch and pressing him up against the well.  The bucket sloshed and tumbled into the darkness below.

Keith scowled.  "That was a perfectly good bucket you just wasted.  I hope you plan to replace it."

"Keith...I'll....listen, please-"

"Akira?" an elderly male voice called from somewhere in the building behind them.  No doors, just open windows shrouded in torn bedsheets.  It was then Shiro noticed the graffiti on the wall of the building: _Home for orphaned Galra.  All are welcome here._

"Is everything alright?" the voice asked, a little closer now.

Keith closed his eyes as if resigning himself.  There was just the slightest tremble in his shoulders and lower lip before he closed his eyes and forced himself into stillness.  "Everythings fine, Kolivan.  I'm just helping this poor lost officer get home,” Keith called before he opened his glowing eyes to meet Shiro’s gaze.  “He doesn't belong here."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I have been having so much fun with this universe, time to get into the grit. The not so sexy real world state of things that exists outside of Shiro's flings and fantasies with an alien terrorist.  
> Hit me up on Tumblr @Amaryka if you want.


End file.
